


The Shackling of Loki-Pre Trial Scene

by Ancona_Illusion



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, Behind the Scenes, Chains, F/M, Humiliation, Loki Angst, Prison, Thor: The Dark World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ancona_Illusion/pseuds/Ancona_Illusion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always wanted to read what it was like the first time they put the elaborate shackles on Loki right before he goes to see Odin in "Thor the Dark World". Could never find it so here is a little ficlit for you of what I imagine would happen and what would be in Loki's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shackling of Loki-Pre Trial Scene

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any comments would be greatly appreciated.

Loki was lying on his prison bed, his burial bed, you might say. It had been six months since they brought him back to Asgard. The tension of waiting for his trial and sentence was eating away at him. Tilting his head back further and staring up at the glaring white ceiling he little out a quiet sigh.

 

It was impossible to ignore thoughts entering his mind of what Odin planned for him. He thought of every possible death and torture they could devise. Death would certainly be preferable to any kind of life he would have if he survived.

The trickster was tired of making tricks, of pulling new schemes, it didn’t matter, no one paid him any attention no matter what he did. They just thought of him as a failure.

 

Suddenly, a noise from outside the chamber startled him from his dark, downward spiraling thoughts.

 

Without knocking or calling his name four guards entered the room.

 

Loki gracefully raised himself into a sitting position on the side of the bed. Catching sight of what they had with them, his breath hitched in his throat. Two of them carried a large, ornately carved wooden chest between them. His lips pursing, he wondered if it was what he imagined.

 

“The All-father commands your presence. Please stand and step forward. We are to take you to the great hall.”

 

As they opened the heavy lid his fears were confirmed, inside were the ceremonial high security prisoner chains. The thought made him smile a little inwardly, adding a slight mischief to his features. They thought to intimidate him, make him feel “sorry” for his misdeeds. Well, he didn’t regret them, not any of them. If he was a criminal then they, Thor and Odin especially, were equally guilty. It was laughable being so humiliated and punished for finally doing what all of them had already done.

 

By the time Loki had returned to the present situation two guards had taken position behind him with weapons drawn. The two in front knelt down and raised the cover of the warm red-bronzed chest. The shackles sitting inside were indeed beautiful. They were gold and silver with inscribed runes all along the four circlets for the hands and feet.

 

The chains themselves were of fine craftsmanship. Each link was a tiny snake grabbing itself by the tail. Being made of the finest wrought menslpl they would be heavy. The weight along with the runes should be more than adequate to contain even a mage such as Loki.

 

The guards didn’t look eager to take their chances though, judging by their intense piercing gazes and tense posture.

 

While one took out the first piece, the collar, he cocked his head to the side, trying to think of what he might say to Odin, to mock him, but his attention was torn from his thoughts as one of the guards spoke.

 

“Prisoner, you must remain still”

 

“What? Lashing about wouldn’t do any good?”

 

Loki expected to perhaps receive a punch to the gut for such jesting, but all the guard did was increase his scowl somewhat and lift Loki’s inky mane from his shoulders while the other attached the collar. It was very heavy, uncomfortable and made Loki feel quite ridiculous, but concentrating his thoughts on Odin’s hypocrisy allowed him to retain his composure.

 

Next came the cuffs, which they attached to the collar by a long chain that allowed him to keep his hands together at waist height. Another chain also joined around his waist, with two unattached chains hanging down the sides. All the chains were the perfect length for him.

 

“Did you ask my mother what my measurements were for these?”

 

The guards made no comment to this as the final chains were dropped down to his ankles and the circlets placed over his boots.

 

Loki had not changed his garments much since he had arrived 6 months ago. He retained the general theme of the armor he had designed for himself, but slightly toned down. Gone were the enormous shoulder flares. “No need to put on a show” thought Loki “If my mere presence doesn’t intimidate them, nothing will.”

 

Finally they were finished.

 

The two guards who were standing behind him sheathed their swords and took hold of the chains that came from either side of his waist, standing as far back as possible. One of the other guards took up a rear position and the one that had applied the shackles opened the hidden door with a wave of his hand and motioned to Loki.

 

“Follow me”

 

Loki hesitated just for a moment, wondering how he would move with dignity while the heavy chains snaked all around his body. The guard behind nudged him between the shoulders.

 

“Now!”

 

The god of mischief walked stiffly though the very long halls to the throne chamber, both from his long inactivity and the heaviness of the links. He despised the loud clinking and clanking the chains made with his every move.

 

Thankfully there were few to witness his passing, any that hesitated long enough to realize who he was received an intense knowing and haughty look that made them turn away in fear.

 

“Good, they should fear me. At least they are acknowledging me now with the respect that my power deserves.” As they drew near the golden chamber doors Loki felt the eagerness for a confrontation push down the fear, despair and anger he felt at Odin and all of them.

 

 


End file.
